Hanatei
Hanatei - Drugi sergal w Tchieniu Nowego Brzasku. Również pogromca smoków.thumb|320px Wygląd Dla kogoś kto nie jest Sergalem, jest to humanoid przypominający wilkołaka. Oczywiście na pierwszy rzut oka. Łatwo jednak rozróżnić je po smukłej sylwetce, łbie przypominającym rekina i łapach które nie świadczą o ich pierwotnych dzikich instynktach. Hanatei nie różni się zbytnio od swoich sióstr. Jej łeb i grzbiet pokryty jest częściowo pokryty Ciemnoszarą sierścią. Jednakże dominuje u niej biel, okrywając ją w znacznej części po pierś, ogon, aż po łapy. Jest szczupła i wysportowana o czym świadczą jest wdzięki. Umięśniona na tyle by władać mieczami oburącz, co się właśnie tyczy łap: Przypominają do złudzenia ludzki dłonie.. Pazury wręcz wyglądają na zadbane. Tylne łapy z kolei są już bardziej zwierzęce. Ugięte, po cztery palce są doskonałe do pościgów, zapewniają przyczepność oraz szybkość w dostatecznym stopniu żeby złapać uciekającą ofiarę. Co się tyczy jej cech szczególnych, posiada krwistoczerwoną bliznę tuż obok prawego oka świadczy to o latach spędzonych z orężem w łapie. Ciemnoszara grzywka rozchodząca się jak grzebień oraz błękitne, a raczej seledynowe oczy. A ubiór? Nosi pancerz, lekki, nie ograniczający ruchów a zaraz wytrzymały zdolny zatrzymać strzałę lub bełt. To zasługa materiału z jakiego została stworzona. Wyglądem przypomina części szkieletu pancerza jakiegoś większego owada. Naramienniki służą nie tylko by chronić ramię i bark, ale również zatrzymać ostrze przed cięciem z boku, wycelowane w kark. Następne części chronią nadgarstek, ale i także zapewniają znaczną swobodę ruchu potrzebną by sprawnie manewrować bronią. Klatka piersiowa i brzuch są chronione przez dwie, twarde płyty. Umieszczone w sposób by i one w znaczy sposób nie krępowały ruchów, wciąż stanowią spore wyzwanie jeżeli chce się wyprowadzić atak. Pchnięcie jest tu nieskuteczne, gdyż żaden z elementów nie pozwala by skutecznie ominąć pancerz i trafić w ciało. Kolejne elementy chronią biodro i okrywają ciało aż do łap, przerywając między miejscami gdzie najbardziej potrzebna jest swoboda. Nie nosi hełmu, nigdy nie nosiła i nosić nie będzie. Cały pancerz wykonany jest z Orenium. Ciężkiego do wydobycia i drogiego surowca z którego wytwarza się lekkie i wytrzymałe przedmioty. Zawsze przy sobie nosi kilka rodzajów broni, jednak uwielbia swe ostrza. Ostre a przy tym, ząbkowane skutecznie odstraszają brudne łapska od kradzieży jej mienia. Oprócz tego dwa sztyletu przywiązane do uda oraz długi miecz przypięty do pasa. Z tych 3 ostatnich broni korzysta rzadziej, bowiem uwielbia rozszarpywać ciała oponentów swoimi mieczami. Charakter Bliżej nieokreślony. Z jednej strony wygląda na kogoś, kto nie skrzywdziłby nawet robaka. Pozory jednak mylą, w tym przypadku bardzo. Jest pamiętliwa, skryta. Uwielbia działać subtelnie i przy tym się doskonale mścić. Rzadko kiedy wybacza, jeśli w ogóle to robi. Przyznajmy się również, że nie potrafi skryć swojej prawdziwej natury. Potrafi być bardziej rządna krwi niż ktokolwiek inny, często jej nawet smakuje, rozkoszując się jej smakiem oraz zwycięstwem nad kolejną zgrają nieudaczników którą trzeba było skrócić o głowę. Dzięki temu również, jej ostrza są w nie nagannym stanie. Ignoruje wszelkie zaloty od samców, ponieważ mimo że chętnie by im wybiła z głowy głupie pomysły to uważa że przydadzą się w szeregach. Tak, potrafi być i tolerancyjna, oraz ufać innym. Ale tylko ze swojej rasy. Potrafi być małomówna, i przez to właśnie skryta i tajemnicza. To jednak po prostu jej wola, bardzo prawdopodobne że wtedy jest albo mało zainteresowana twoim towarzystwem, albo ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Nienawidzi przeciągać pojedynków. Pragnie szybko zakończyć potyczkę, choć zawsze, gdy zostaje ten ostatni, łapie go i pokazuje mu, jak długo potrafi cierpieć i umierać w samotności. Historia Poranek, a przy tym pierwsze promienie słoneczne padają na równinną wioskę. Owa wieś zamieszkiwana przez Sergalów wiodła życie w harmoni. Jeśli harmonią można nazwać wieczne hałasy, oraz nieustające pojedynki i ćwiczenia na poligonie. Z jednego pośród kilkunastu namiotów wyszła młoda Kirke, jak zwykle skrywając swoje podziwy nad wstającym słońcem. Uwielbiała oglądać moment gdy dzień właśnie się rozpoczął, niedługo potem wszyscy powoli wychodzili ze swych siedzib kontynuując swoje obowiązki. Dziś miała przypaść jej kolejna walka, tym razem jednak z weteranem. Kirke nie bała się wyzwania, była wręcz ciekaw z kim przyjdzie jej walczyć, kogo spotka na arenie. W międzyczasie podszedł do niej Lienoel, jeden z młodszych wojowników należący do grupy znajdującym się na tym samym poziomie co ona, jednakże należeli do oddzielnych. Znajomość jaka ich połączyła było bliskie sąsiedztwo oraz kilka pojedynków które mieli stoczyć. Spojrzał na nią, lecz ona nie odwzajemniła jego spojrzenia, skupiona była na obserwowaniu horyzont, rozmarzaniu się nad czymś. Wojownik chciał właśnie coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle usłyszał swoje imię wywołane przez dowódcę. Niezwłocznie wstał i ruszył w jego stronę, dopiero wtedy Kirke jakby uświadomiła sobie o jego obecności. Pojedynek z weteranem jednak trwał krótko, niestety nie na korzyść Kirke. Została szybko wyeliminowana z gry i pozostawiona na wolę przeciwnika. Wstała otrzepując futro z piachu wracając tym samym na samodoskonaleniu się, by w końcu mogła pokonać któregoś z nich w walce. Godziny leciały, dzień praktycznie spędzony na uczeniu. Tymczasem Lieonel świadomą dzisiejszej walki wpadł na plan, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. To on miał jutro stoczyć pojedynek z jednym z weteranów, tak jak Kirke, wiedział że mało kto ma szanse, więc wyszedł z poligonu i znalazł się u progu domu jednego z zaklinaczy. Nie lubił on zbytnio towarzystwa, na szczęście dla Lieonela był jego wujkiem, toteż gdy ten zapukał do drzwi, zaklinacz spojrzał przez uchylone drzwi i po chwili wpuścił. Rozmowę prowadzili w dyskrecji. Po pewnym czasie wyszedł z jego domu, poprzedzony trzaskiem zamykanych za sobą drzwi. Drgnął niezauważalnie i popędził w stronę namiotów wojowników. Jeszcze było w miarę jasno, i większość szykowała się do spożycia ostatniego posiłku na dzisiaj. W końcu samiec dotarł do namiotu jednego z weteranów. Niezauważalnie podkradł komuś innemu posiłek, dodał do potrawy specyficzny proszek, a potem podstawił pod namiot. Weteran wychodząc uznał to za prezent, a nawet jeśli nie, szybko zjadł. Później zasnął szybciej niż inni. Efekt był taki, że następnego dnia pojedynek trwał krótko, ale ku zdziwieniu każdego, to nie adept został pokonany, a weteran. Wzbudziło to sensacje w oczach innych, no i oczywiście najważniejsze dla niego, dla Kirke. Spotkali się razem, ona zaślepiona w umiejętności tak młodego Sergala, on zauroczony jej urodą po pewnym czasie nastąpiło coś, co zadecydowało o powstaniu nowego życia. Kirke złożyła jedno jajo, a z niego wykluł się mała futrzasta kulka, którą nazwali Hanatei. Z początku ograniczała się tylko do doprowadzania swoich rodziców do szewskiej pasji. Później przyzwyczaili się do ciekawości Hanatei, jej zafascynowania światem i codziennym gimnastykowaniu się wciskając się pomiędzy matkę a ojca. Sama Hanatei jednak nie pamięta zbytnio swojego oja, już w bardzo młodym wieku, wybryk jej ojca został w końcu odkryty. Użycie środków osłabiających było hańbą dla prawdziwego wojownika. Postanowili więc pokazać innym, w jakim wielkim byli błędzie podziwiając Lieonela. Skończyło się dla niego nabiciem na pal, i pozostawieniem swojej ukochanej oraz córki. Kirke została sama wychowując młode przez kilkanaście lat. Uczyła się wtedy podstaw, rozpoczynając od prawidłowego biegu, tropieniu a potem i walki. Młoda była kochana przez rówieśników, aczkolwiek nie potrafiła tego odwzajemnić, i z trudem było jej bawić się z nimi w jaką ktokolwiek grę. Uwielbiała natomiast wtrącać się w nieswoje sprawy, podsłuchiwać i w końcu ujawnić się na ich obliczu, rozczulając starszych tym słodkim pyszczkiem i nie zdając sobie sprawy ile ona zapamiętała z ich niewiedzy Lata mijały, a ona robiła się coraz starsza. W końcu przystąpiła do służby wojskowej tak jak jej matka i przydzielono jej namiot. Poznała osoby będące w jej grupie, z którymi będzie ćwiczyć i wykonywać polecenia swojego mistrza. Mistrz natomiast, jak na taką młodą zgraje był wyjątkowo konsekwentny lubował się w eliminowaniu jednostek, które posłużą jedynie za mięso armatnie. Hanatei strasznie go za to nie lubiła, aczkolwiek okazywała mu posłuszeństwo i słuchała jego poleceń, rad które swoją drogą można było je bardziej nazwać głośnymi uwagami na temat jej błędów w postawie, wyprowadzenia ataku. W końcu ukończyła szkolenie, jako jedna z niewielu innych. Mistrz wciąż surowy spoglądał na nią krytycznym wzrokiem, tak jak i innych uczniów. Założyła wtedy swoją pierwszą zbroje i pozwolili jej na wybór swojej broni, z którą będzie powiązana do końca życia.. Przechodziła przez magazyn, a kwatermistrz spokojnie oczekiwał od niej wyboru. Mistrz natomiast jak to mistrz, marudził pod nosem, i aż chciał wybuchnąć, byle tylko żeby w końcu wybrała tą broń. Na szczęście sięgnęła w końcu łapą. Natychmiast wyczekująco spoglądali co weźmie, i do jej łap trafiły dwa doskonale wyważone miecze. Nastąpił kolejny okres w jej edukacji, tym razem z własną bronią. Została przydzielona do innej grupy, otrzymała innego mistrza będącego weteranem. Trafiła na starszego już, ale tego samego Sergala z jakim jej matka walczyła w młodości. Teraz był już co prawda starszy, więc uczył młode pokolenia walki dwoma broniami. Było wiele adeptów. Większość lubowała się w mieczach, aczkolwiek znalazło się parę z toporami w ręku, lub sztyletami. Ćwiczyła codziennie, czasem w dzień, czasem musząc się obudzić późno w nocy by nagle wykonać "poranne ćwiczenia". Robiła się już wtedy coraz bardziej wybredna, a ciągłe zmiany kontaktów spowodowały że straciła poczucie potrzeby znajomości. Lubowała się w nasłuchiwaniu co ma ktoś do powiedzenia w ciszy i spokoju. Pytając ją o zdanie, zawsze odpowiadała twierdząco, nie chcąc wdawać się w niepotrzebne szczegóły. Tak charakter kształtował się przez niezłe parę lat do momentu ostatniej walki, z weteranem. Spotkali się o wyznaczonej porze. Był już wtedy zachód. Stanęła na placu, stawiając pierwsze kroki na sypkim piachu. Weteran nie powiedział zbyt dużo. Uwzględnił tylko jej dotychczasowe osiągnięcia i oznajmił że jeśli wygra, otrzyma wyjątkową nagrodę. Spojrzeli na siebie uważnym wzrokiem, spoglądając na każdy ruch, gest który miałby świadczyć o następnym ataku swojego przeciwnika. Weteran dzierżył Kij zakończony ostrzami z dwóch stron. Był wyjątkowo lekki, a przy tym wytrzymały. Poznała to zresztą na swojej skórze, gdy wykonała pierwszy ruch. Wyprowadziła atak z obrotu, który natychmiast został sparowany. Nastąpiła chwila która wystarczyła by zadał kontratak, a ta zareagowała niewystarczająco szybko by zbić jego cios. Ostrze częściowo trafiło ją w pysk, zadając ciętą ranę w pobliżu oka. Mało nie brakowało by nie straciła wzroku. Po chwili wyprowadził kolejny cios z półobrotu, kij przecinając powietrze z sykiem zbliżył się na niebezpieczną odległość. Udało się jej odbić go, i wykorzystać to by podejść i natychmiast przejechać sztyletem po jego piersi. Efekt był natychmiastowy. Krew prysnęła natychmiast, a on nie miał zamiaru zakończyć walki. Nastąpiła wymiana ciosu za ciosem. Miecz nie raz zatrzymał się blisko przez zablokowanie, powodując irytację jednej ze stron i jeszcze większy powód by szybciej zakończyć walkę. Pojedynek trwał jeszcze chwilę, brzęczące ostrza coraz bardziej dzwoniły po uszach aż w końcu jedna ze stron zrobiła głupi błąd. Hanatei odsłoniła swoją pierś, i ostrze popędziło w jej kierunku, Ta natomiast skorzystała z okazji i z wyjątkową precyzją schyliła się jednocześnie natychmiastowo wbijając mu miecz w brzuch. Jego ostrze przejechało jej po grzbiecie zostawiając bliznę, na szczęście mniej widoczną. Aczkolwiek żyła. Żyła widząc upadającego na jej własnych oczach weterana. Mimowolnie pojawił się zwycięski uśmiech na twarzy. Pokochała walkę jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, mimo to sędzie nie wiedział jak uznać śmierć. W końcu, nastąpił werdykt. Hanatei zwyciężyła i ominęła ją surowa kara. W zamian jednak, musiała wykonać coś jeszcze.. Razem z tropicielką z wojska do którego należała ruszyła w stronę gór. Jej ostatnim zadaniem miało być zwycięstwo nad najpotężniejszą bestią zamieszkującą te tereny - Smokiem. Tylko po tym, mogła liczyć na uniewinnienie, spłacić utratę świetnego wojownika. Wkrótce, wspinając się po skałach, dotarli na półkę a na nie - jaskinie. W środku było ciemno i z zewnątrz nic nie było widać. Wiadomo było jednak, że jaskinia będzie głęboka. Została pchnięta do przodu, dając jej jasno do zrozumienia że teraz albo on albo ten smok. Wszedł niespokojnym krokiem do jaskini. Było cicho, a ciszę poprzedzał tylko świst wiatru lub odgłos przejeżdżających czasem pazurów Hanatei po kamiennej posadce. Weszło do ogromnego pomieszczenia i ujrzała wielkiego gada. Spał sobie wygodnie obok porozrzucanych kości wszelakich istot, po krowy aż do ludzi a nawet Sergali. Kontynuowała skradanie, sama nie będąc pewna co zamierza zrobić, znalazła się blisko i wtedy niechcąca nadepnęła na kość, która była pusta w środku. Reakcja była natychmiastowa, a po ułamku sekundy ogon wielkiego gada popędził w jej kierunku. Natychmiast skoczyła przed siebie czując lecący nad nią masywny ogon oraz podmuch wiatru go poprzedzający. Była tuż przy jego ciele, ten natychmiast wstał a ona wskoczyła na jego grzbiet, szybko biegnąc wzdłuż łba i wbijając mu miecz w oko. Bestia ostro zareagowała i potrząsał łbem zrzucając ją z siebie. W akcie desperacji natychmiast wyciągnęła sztylet a jedną łapą chwyciła go za grzebień. Wybiła mu szybko w gardło sztylet i szybko odskoczyła. Zdezorientowany gad natychmiast zareagował i odrzucił łapą ją na 2 metry. Potężne uderzenie niemal ją powaliło, a gad w rewanżu zionął natychmiast ogniem. Gdyby nie stalagmit, spłonęła by żywcem. W tym wypadku jednak udało jej się schować, pocąc się niesamowicie i oddychając głęboko z przerażenia. Nie wiedziała jak zareaguje smok, wiedziała jednak że nie może się poddać. Gad podszedł i w szale natychmiast schylił się z zamiarem użycia swoich kłów do szybkiego rozcięcia mięsa. Odsunęła się, a on uderzył z hukiem w ziemię. Adrenalina osiągnęła apogeum, a ona wskoczyła na niego raz jeszcze, wbijając swój miecz w jego ślepie wyjątkowo głęboko, uśmiercając bestię raz na zawsze. Zadanie wykonane, smok pokonany. Odeszła z powrotem do obozu. Generał był zdumiony wyczynem tej jednej osoby. Pomimo tak wielkiego osiągnięcia, wciąż pamiętali o jednym z weteranów. Zaproponowali więc inny układ. Zostanie zwolniona ze służby w wojsku, by reprezentować swój lud. Otrzymała zbroję wykonaną z Orenium, jednego z najdroższych surowców. Warunek był tylko jeden, udać się do dalekiej krainy zwanej Dragon World. Swoista rodzaju banicja na tereny gdzie po niebie częściej widać smoki niż ptaki. Pożegnała swoją matkę i ruszyła w poszukiwaniu przeznaczenia. Czy będzie w stanie odnaleźć swoje miejsce na nowym kontynencie? Kategoria:Inni